Talk Dirty to Me
by Krimmro
Summary: Sora gets a call from his boyfriend while grocery shopping... Wait until he hears what situation his lover's in. M for language and disturbing texts. Inspired by the song: "Dirty Talk'  laidback Luke remix  by Wynter Gordon
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Contains Soroku, disturbing texts, foul language, and phone sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas or Sora or any songs mentioned in this story. All I own is the plot… Hee Hee… ENJOY!

Talk Dirty to Me

The brown, spiky haired boy names Sora was hurrying up his grocery shopping so he could get home to his boyfriend, Roxas. His blue eyes scanned rows and isles for all the wants and needs of him and his boyfriend. They have just recently moved in together after graduating and Roxas was attending work every second day, while Sora was the house cook and cleaner. They loved each other a lot and one of them would discover something… 'fun' every night that they would experiment with. I guess you can say that their relationship is very intimate and 'naughty'. Neither one of them could stop thinking about the other; then Sora suddenly found himself daydreaming about his sick, exotic fantasies of him and his blond lover. Reality called and he would want to hang up.

Damn… Why do the isles of Sobeys have to be so full of crap?

His basket was almost full; all it was missing was the company of a pocky package.

Passing isle after isle, row after row his cell phone rang: '_A little less thinking and a lot more drinking that'll work for me tonight, when the room starts spinnin and we stop sittin I begin to realize, you look better wh-'_ "Hello?" Sora loved listening to his ringtone.

"Sora! Where the hell are you?" Came a serious voice from the other end of his cell, Roxas.

"Hey babe, I'm out getting groceries, sorry to worry you. I thought I would be done by now." Sora replied, still wandering the isles.

"I got home and you weren't here to fix my situation." Roxas whined.

"And what is your situation?" Sora asked, curiously.

"I'm very horny right now." Roxas plainly said as Sora stopped halfway down the goodies isle and looked at the pocky package.

"Oh?" the brunette said with a devilish smirk. "I'm sorry babe, I'll be home soon," Sora said grabbing the package of chocolate pocky, "and when I do, you realize I'm going to fuck you so hard, and so long you will not get a wink of sleep." Sora told his boyfriend, eager to get home and 'play' with his lover. Roxas was perfect in his eyes; his blond hair, blue eyes, slim, sexy figure, amazing laugh… We could go on, but it'd turn into an essay.

"Mmm… Sounds good." Roxas said, also eager for Sora to get his sexy ass home. Same for Roxas; Sora was his angel. Roxas didn't see one flaw in his lover. His messy brown hair was like chocolate milk, and his eyes were as blue as the sea. His voice… o his voice was what made Roxas weak for him. He could go on and on about how he loved him and all his features, down the precise freckle on his hip. Again and again Roxas would be at work and drool on himself while imagining his love then he'd catch himself and snap back to reality.

"But, that's not the only thing I'll do to you." Sora said seductively as he made his way to the checkout counters, with some 'little' things in mind.

"No?" Roxas confirmed. He had a good feeling about this.

"I'll walk in the house, walk up the stairs and find you sitting on the bed and there I'll tackle you, crashing my lips onto yours, making them bleed. Bleed from the abuse they'll get." Sora crudely said. "I'll chain your hands to the bed, so you won't be able to move. The chains will make you shiver from their ice cold state, and you'll be trapped and there for my pleasure."

"Oh ya." Roxas half moaned, turning on from just hearing his lover's voice and the erotic words that were spilling from his mouth. He wanted more.

"I'll rip away the clothing on your body, one layer at a time; wanting to feel your skin on mine, and mine on yours. My warm, tan skin on your smooth pale flesh will be an amazing and unbearable feeling." Sora stood in one of the line-ups behind some older ladies, who looked to be varied ages from 60-80.

"I'll give you a hickey necklace and make your jugular hurt for weeks. The sucking and the kissing while I move down your slim, sexy body and toy with your every limb, o so very s-l-o-w-l-y. You'll be calling me to move faster, but I won't budge. I'll tease you without regret."

By now Roxas was getting aroused by this. Sora was also getting a bit turned on but he was far from being done. The brunette wanted to let his partner know how much he loved and needed him and how he turned him on at every sight of his angelic being. He also started to get unsatisfied looks from the older ladies in front of him. But he didn't care.

"Then what?" The blond said, eager to hear more. Sora could have sworn he heard a zipper being pulled down on his lover's side of the line.

"I'll stretch your ass so violently you will scream sweet pleasures into the air; I'll shove a vibrator so far up to your sweet spot the neighbours will call the police." Sora continued as he heard his lover moan and groan from the other end. 'I'll jerk you off with my free hand and the pleasure will be so great you'll beg me for more."

Roxas again moaned into the speaker letting the brunette know how his words of arousal were making him feel.

The person at the till, on the other hand, refused to give Sora any eye contact because of how disturbed and curious he was. Sora's words were piercing him disguised as fear. He thought at the back of his mind that he was sorry for the person who'll get this treatment or punishment. However he thought of it as. What a weird life he thought those two had.

"I'll make sure we exchange saliva, from mine to yours and yours to mine. No shower in the WORLD can get you as clean as I'll make you dirty. I'll taint your soul and your being with the things I'll do to you, love." Sora paid for his items, grabbed the bags and hightailed it out of there, not wanting to get anymore distasteful looks, and to get home to his angel.

"Ill make you feel so good, you won't know what to do with yourself." He was also getting aroused by the moans and subliminal messages his partner was giving to him.

"Oh, talk dirty to me." Roxas spoke, giving a moan afterwards. Sora was now sure; 100% sure that Roxas was jerking himself.

"That's it, Rox… Moan for me." Roxas did moan as Sora unlocked his black car, opened the driver's door, threw the bags beside him and shut the door, trying to be secretive of where he was. "You'll cum for me and I'll lick off wherever you got it on, slurping up every. Last. Bit." Roxas was oblivious to where the brunette was at this point and his moans were getting more enthusiastic and loud.

"I'll shove my dick in behind the vibrator, sliding up farther inside you. Nothing about this will be sweet or innocent." Almost home…

"Oh Sora… fuck yes." Roxas said, gasping as well.

"We'll sweat from the hardcore sex; your sweet moans will turn into loud, treacherous screams that call out to me." Sora pulled up into the driveway and slowly and quietly grabbed the bags and shut the door and manoeuvred into the house, silently stepping into the 2 storied house while closing the door. "I'll suck your neck and lips while slamming into your angelic being." It was a good thing he was home because he was running out of things to say. He placed the groceries on the table.

"Your wrists will be cut and bleeding from being chained for so long." Sora said as he quietly made his way up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

"Sora, I'm ah!"

"That's right, cum for me." Sora assured and right after he heard a splurting noise as the brunette saw the door was open and leaned against the door frame, looking at Roxas who was sitting on the bed with his own cum on his hand and his cell being held with the other. Roxas was panting as Sora adjusted his position making the door frame creak. The flustered, dizzied boy looked up from his hand, his eyes slightly closed.

"So-Sora?"

Sora grew a wide evil grin on his face and closed his phone.

"Let the fun begin."

**A/N: 3 pages long don't look all that remarkable does it? Oh well. What's done is done :D **

**I wanted to make this as dirty as I can but… I am not experienced in any of this (not that you needed to know) So it was hard to think of stuff… most of the internet privileges are blocked off at the crummy school, so there is a limit on how many websites you can visit or not visit at all. But thank Ansem for spares! XD**

**Was it good? It was suppose to be for a friend's birthday but she chose the other one I am writing. Yes… I'm writing more :D**

**Guess what? There's going to be a chapter 2! I'm not saying anymore than that :D **

**I should probably be working on my other stories, but this was right in front of me so I couldn't help myself. .**

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk Dirty to me ch.2**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi, explicit content and sexual themes. Y0u have been warned, if it disturbs you then there is a back button at the top left hand corner that you can press to relieve yourself. If not, then i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, yada, yada, you know. And I did not write this chapter! It was written by a very special buddie of mine. We tag teames so everything in this chapter goes to her!**

"That's right, baby, come for me," Sora purred into the receiver and was pleased to hear a wanton and breathless moan in return, a heavy splatter as the fruit of his lover's release landed over his tight stomach. The noises went straight to Sora's stiff cock, causing it to throb needingly. Without hesitance, Sora stepped into the room. The creaking of the floorboards revealed his presence.

"So-Sora?" Roxas called with an orgasm-weak voice. His eyes half-lidded, clouded in the afterglow.

An impish grin spread across the brunette's mouth, tainting his usually amiable and innocent features. The clap of Sora's phone as he shut it had a finality that gave Roxas shivers. It was going to be a long night.

"Let the fun begin."

Sora pounced onto the bed, straddled his lover's thighs to hold him in place and forced his arms down by the wrists. Their lips collided in a searing kiss. Mouths inviting and abusive with their sheer need for contact. The kiss was so fierce the sounds of teeth clacking could be heard through the wet smacks. Sora pulled brutally at Roxas' bottom lip, asserting his dominance. He broke the skin and blood tantalized the taste buds. Roxas let out a hearty groan; enjoying any sort of penetration Sora offered.

Sora growled at this, his aching need making itself known once again. He reached over the edge of the bed and fished until his fingers slid against the chilled links of a heavy chain. He grasped it and the sound alone had Roxas tensing, his eyes wide with apprehension.

Sora held a keen smirk to this. Roxas' reaction stoked his hunger; made him tremble with want. He hefted the ice cold steel onto the bed. "Sora…" Roxas trailed, at a loss for words with the stubborn lump in his throat.

"Shhh, my angel. I can't chance you jacking yourself off again while I'm teasing you." He flashed a devilish grin, "It'd ruin all the fun." The thick cuffs clicked closed around each of Roxas' wrists, bound them far above his head and permitted little movement. "Besides, I don't want to risk you injuring yourself…" Sora's blue eyes flickered to Roxas' in time to see a concoction of bewilderment and fear flash across his face, followed closely by anticipation and finally lust as he saw the glint of a knife in Sora's hands as he swirled and flipped the object with practiced grace.

Roxas had to steady his breathing, his excitement had the dizzying effects of arousal rushing back to him with every hard beat of his heart. "I want you inside me, Sora! I don't want to wait—" the coolness of metal against his feverish lips silenced him.

"You will wait." Sora growled, voice low and husky. A small, wanton moan pushed past the blade, Roxas was getting more and more turned on by Sora's aggression. He couldn't wait to be fucked senseless.

The dull spine of the blade caressed down the blonde's chin, and Sora twirled the blade around to press the sharpened edge into Roxas' neck, not hard enough to draw blood but it did cause his breath to hitch. He bucked into Sora's stomach, offering himself. His spent member already reclaiming its readiness.

The knife caught the collar of Roxas' shirt and it offered no resistance to the hauntingly sharp tool. He removed Roxas' garments just as a hunter would skin an animal. Quick and precise swipes of the blade. The cool air poured over the exposed chest, ravaging Roxas' nipples. They perked almost immediately. Sora anticipated this and caressed one in slow circles with the flat side of the blade, Roxas mewled through gritted teeth.

Adjusting their position after releasing himself from his own constrictive clothing, Sora was now wedged between Roxas bare thighs. Roxas' legs wound around his slender waist. He ground his hips so that his full length caressed the cleft of Roxas' ass, the action caused Roxas' head to fall back and a rumbling groan to spring out from his mouth.

Sora could not mask the amusement from his eyes. He loved every plead, every cry, loved that Roxas desired him so badly. He took advantage of his lover's pose and captured his Adam's apple between his lips. Roxas gasped and his eyes rolled closed as Sora sucked the skin into his mouth until it turned red with the assurance of a bruise. He marveled at his work but soon continued to add a trail of marks on either side of the first. He relished the vibrations as Roxas howled in pleasure. Satisfied with the knowledge that his masterpiece would last a few days, he pulled back and was surprised at how well the necklace of blood-red roses brought out the hypnotizing sapphire of Roxas' eyes.

A smile filled his features as the brunette leaned forward again, slowly this time, to place a gentle kiss to his lover's hot, bruised lips. And every time Roxas got a bit too zealous, Sora would pull out of his reach. Soon, his mouth wandered to lay kisses over all the features of his face. To suckle on the soft lobes of Roxas' ears and trace the shells with his tongue. He followed the curve of his jaw to plant kisses down his neck, taking time to nip each hickey just to hear Roxas whimper and feel him writhe below. All the while slowly, lightly, dragging the tip of the blade down the side of the blonde's face, following the curve of his temple down and over the swell of his cheekbone to slide into the valley and follow the line of his jaw. The knife followed his mouth on the downward travel.

He continued by laving his tongue over one of Roxas' clavicles and setting his teeth to graze over his shoulder. He kissed a serpentine trail, and led an interlacing line with the blade up the blonde's arm and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm before trailing his tongue up his middle finger, the tip of the blade sketched the contours of the back of his lover's hand. His tongue spiraled around the tip and pulled the digit into his mouth. Roxas gasped and then let out a low whine as Sora began to work the finger just as he would his lover's member. With one last strong suck he moved on. Trailing back down the arm to advance on his chest and assault the defenseless pink rosebuds that protruded from the swell of each lean pectoral muscle. Roxas mewled and his desire was evident in the way that the swollen crown of his arousal pressed into Sora's stomach, smearing the come from his last orgasm all over Sora's tanned skin. Sora shiveredand a sensuous sigh rolled from his mouth, he found the mess rather erotic. He returned, copying the trail on Roxas' other arm and back to his chest. Nipping at all the straining muscles of Roxas torso, Sora continued his descent and made sure to slow up even more when he came closer to the proud and throbbing tower of torrid, reddened flesh that was Roxas' painfully stiff erection.

He lapped away his previous harvest with a heavy tongue. Making damn sure to moan at the taste and send shivers racing up and down the blonde's spine. Collecting an amount onto the knife and slowly drawing his tongue over it for his lover's enjoyment. He sought out every last drop with his mouth and consumed it as if it were the sweetest fruit. Lapped at every contour of Roxas toned core to have every trace of the viscous cream for himself.

He bit the skin below Roxas' navel and relished the whorish moan that echoed off the walls. Loved how Roxas bucked those powerful hips so pleadingly as he bit a path down, following the honey curls that indicated he'd struck gold. Sora raked his nails down Roxas' chest, leaving cherry-red stripes in their wake until his palms cupped the other's hips to which he pressed down into the mattress and ghosted his breath up the length of the blonde's cock. A silent scream forced Roxas mouth wide open, pain mixing so beautifully with the pleasure that he felt he'd burst. Torn to pieces by the tantalizing sensations that he just wasn't getting enough of, just a merciless teasing. "Sora!" He commanded but it fell on deaf ears.

Sora smiled charmingly and requested, "Close your eyes." The blonde did so with slight hesitance. He felt Sora's sinful tongue press forcefully into the outlet of his head which caused a deep groan to reverberate through his whole being. He felt what he thought was Sora's mouth encompass him to the very base but was monumentally disillusioned when he was permitted to open his eyes. It was a cock-ring. Hard and cruel like the chains that bound his wrists.

He gasped and locked eyes with an evilly smirking Sora, a glint in his eye that promised pleasure accented with pain. All the better to heighten the senses, intensify the experience. The brunette chuckled and bowed down again, ghosting kisses along the gleaming head and he took the knife and trailed the cold ridge through the path of hair, reversing the blade to the thicker spine in time to graze it up and over Roxas' arousal. It passed over the slit, through a large bead of pre-cum which made the blonde visibly shiver, his erection pulse. The cool metal tracked down the underside and Sora pressed the flat side into Roxas tight balls, earning a pleasured gasp.

Flipping the blade in his hand, the brunette placed the blunt tip of the handle underneath Roxas' taut sac and pressed a path over his perineum straight to the hot, little pucker. Roxas jumped when he felt the foreign object press into him, a heady rush of lust fell over him like a blanket and he let loose an incomprehensible moan. Sora smiled at his ability to turn his lover's mind into a wordless, shouting animal. He pushed in with the handle and felt the resistance; withdrawing the instrument and bowing down to tantalizingly trace his tongue over the tight entrance. Slowly swirling his tongue until it relaxed muscle by muscle under his ministrations. Straightening up, the brunette noisily spat onto the smooth wood and spread the fluid to coat it thoroughly. He pinched the blade tightly, making certain that he would not slice himself. He brought the tool back down, fitting it into place and pushing in more easily. The brunette let out arolling moan as he did so, tossing his head back. He could feel the handle sliding past the strong muscles and he knew exactly how that felt around his cock. Roxas tightening his grip on the chains that bound him did not escape Sora's attention; knew it felt good but he wanted more.

With a few thrusts of the handle, Sora's hand was starting to slip dangerously and the tense grip he had to maintain was causing his hand to cramp. He ripped the tool away, causing a pop which elicited approving noises from both. The brunette chucked the blade and took pride in knowing its thunk meant it pierced the wall and stayed. He lunged forward without patience and wrenched the nightstand drawer open to reveal a treasure-trove of sex toys. "Hmmm," he dug around some rather odd-shapes until he found just the one he wanted; a long and somewhat slender, textured vibrator. He regarded the object, a devious hunger glowing in his electric blue eyes and he turned his gaze on his bound lover, flashing a wolfish leer. The blonde shifted under the intense stare and gave a lascivious mewl; desperately wanting what was to come.

Snagging a rather large bottle of lubricant on his way out of the drawer, Sora crawled seductively back over the tied blonde. He poured a liberal amount of the slick fluid into his palm and proceeded to stroke provocatively up and down the fake phallus. Coating the object fully. He clicked the button on the wired remote to the highest setting and let the tool tantalize the air; quaking and writhing in his palm like some animal caught by a predator, frantic for escape. He chuckled darkly and lowered the enthusiastic toy, it met its mark and Sora thrust it forward roughly. Roxas bucked, his spine arching high off the mattress and a shout tore from his lungs; it had found the blonde's sweet spot without any effort whatsoever. The brunette retracted the object and shoved it back, the captive thrashed at the brute pleasure as it ravaged his prostate into a quivering mass of tender nerves. Sora took a firm hold of his lover's glossy and red member. He tugged viciously and found a rhythm with the vibrator. Roxas' whole body was tight, strangled noises poured incessantly from his mouth, he felt so close but knew it wasn't true. The tingling of pleasure that danced seductively under his skin flitted from reach every time he tried to sink into its wondrous depths. No matter how badly he craved it, orgasm would not settle over him. He groaned his desperation, and was rewarded.

Sora could not hold back his own primal lust, it overwhelmed him and he submitted.

The brunette lurched, his hips surging forward of their own will until he was nestled balls-deep in Roxas' hot, tight channel with the toy. A heady moan stole his air and he was left to pant and his body mindlessly rutted against his lover. Roxas cried out, now being filled and stretched so extensively that he struggled to breathe, to wrap his mind around this unbridled ecstasy. The blonde clawed at his restraints and used them to gain leverage to throw his body into this violent and carnal dance. They exerted themselves chest to chest as Sora had no other way of supporting his weight, one hand was working mechanically on Roxas' swollen sex while the other put its effort into manipulating the vibrator along side his own raging arousal to devastate Roxas' churning insides.

The brunette clumsily kissed anywhere he could manage on his lover; sucking and nipping everywhere he could. He bit cruelly and left welts dotting his lovers sweat-soaked chest. The blonde became conscious of this and tilted his head down to lay a harsh bite of his own. Sora twisted his head up and gave a glare that could stop hearts, he jumped forward and his cock jolts deeper still. They yell at the unprecedented contact and they bring their mouths together. Their lips alternately ghost and crush against one another and their tongues sloppily slide and curve to one another. They climax hard with this final touch; Roxas erupting in between their rolling and rocking bodies so his seed once again smears over their feverish, sweat-sodden flesh; and Sora bursts within Roxas' undulating canal, pouring in copious spurts until the convulsions bring him dry.

They slumped back to the drenched sheets, blissful in the aftermath. Groggily, Sora switched off the vibe and let it roll to the floor, the time for cleaning would be later. He released the cock-ring and the cuffs and let them fall to the floor as well. He noticed the angry red and purpling wounds that made matching bracelets to the necklace. They birthed rivulets of crimson down Roxas arms which were now in crumpled heaps next to said male's head who smiled, weary but satisfied.


End file.
